Proof of Life
by HimeIndonesia00
Summary: "hey, bangun! Hey! Kumohon bangunlah! Kenapa! Kenapa harus kamu? Kenapa harus sekarang?" suara itu terngiang di telingaku tapi lambat laun… seiring badanku terasa dingin dan mata ini tertutup. Aku tak lagi mendengar surara dan rautmu itu. Di tengah keheningan salju suci.


Proof of life

"hey, bangun! Hey! Kumohon bangunlah! Kenapa?! Kenapa harus kamu? Kenapa harus sekarang?" suara itu terngiang di telingaku tapi lambat laun… seiring badanku terasa dingin dan mata ini tertutup. Aku tak lagi mendengar surara dan rautmu itu. Di tengah keheningan salju suci.

"pagii ! hey menurutmu gimana lagu ini?", ujarnya melambaikan beberapa lembar kertas berisi not-not balok. "aku gak bisa baca not balok jangan ngeledek deh!", ujarku menggembungkan pipi. "ah ngambekan nih! Iya deh ku mainkan, dengerin ya", senyumnya.

denting nada itu, denting piano yang tak terlupa, denting terindah yang mengisi hidupku yang kosong, memberi warna pada kanvas pasi, memberi goresan penuh arti pada kertas kosong, memberi bukti serta kenangan indah bagi hidupku, di duniaku yang tak lama lagi.

Aku menatap jari-jari ramping lincah menari-nari dan wajahnya yang menirus tegas dengan mata tertutup menikmati permainan, aku tersenyum lalu menatap keluar jendela "eeh! Salju!", seruku mencering sedikit ke arahnya yang tak tergubris seruanku tadi, ia masih saja asyik dengan permainannya. Aku memerhatikan butiran-butiran putih tersebut terjatuh anggun ke kusen jendela.

"oh, indahnya jika aku bisa menangkap mereka!", aku sengaja mengeraskan suaraku mencari perhatiannya. Uuuh! Sama sekali tak menengok! Baiklah cara terakhir. Aku membuka lebar jendela dan menjulurkan tanganku keluar, tapi naas tubuhku oleng. "uaah! Aku jatuh Len!", seruku panik. Seketika alunan itu seperti di berhentikan paksa dan dua tangan lembut menyergap pinggangku dengan cepat. "hey apa yang kau lakukan bahaya tahu!", ujarnya khawatir. "habis kau acuh gitu"

"hey Len, jika aku sembuh nanti kita keluar main salju yuk?", ajakku atau lebih tepat pintaku. "m… boleh gak ya?", ledeknya menaikan satu alisnya menaruh satu tangannya di dagu. "oi! Aku serius!", rajukku. "ahaha iya iya tapi syaratnya kau harus sembuh lho Rin?", ujarnya lembut mengusap kepalaku. "janji?"

"aku janji"

"takkan bohong?"

"takkan pernah!"

Musim pun berlalu, mengulang siklusnya dan perasaanku dulu kini pun terbaca tak pernah ku sampaikan tak bisa ku unkapkan tapi aku percaya hatiku dengannya tlah tersatukan takkan telepas.

Selalu.

Selamanya.

Hari itu aku dan Dia berjanji jikalau aku sembuh dari penyakit ini kami akan pergi ke tempat impianku yang ku beri nama 'lembah salju' sawabnya itu hanyalah taman biasa.

Tempat itu

Tempat yang paling indah yang pernah ku lihat.

Putih menghampar.

Paparan indah putih salju yang calak di timpa surya pagi. Hidupku yang selalu di temani dan di kelilingi tembok kamar warna pastel, Kasur jati serta piano berbahan oak yang di ukir menyerupai dedaunan tak lupa selang infus dingin menderut tanganku. _Buk_ ! aku melemparinya dengan sebuah bola salju. "aw! Hey kau curang!", tuturnya di selai tawa ringan.

Aku tak memberinya kesempatan menyerang bertubi-tubi ku lemparkan buntalan-buntalan dingin itu.

"aw aw aw nyerah nih nyerah aw!", serunya pasrah satu-satunya tempat ia berlindung di balik lengannya, lengan yang ramping sang pianis.

"Len kau kan sudah sering membuatkan ku lagu dan memainkan piano untukku, sekarang izinkan aku sekali saja menyanyikan lagu untukmu", ujarku menatapnya meminta.

"lagu apa?"

"ya lagu"

"lagu tantang kita berdua"

"lagu tentang perasaanku yang tak pernah tersampai"

"lagu tentang harfiah kehidupanku"

"lagu tentang cita-cita dan ambisi"

"lagu tentang bukti bahwa aku pernah di lahirkan"

"lagu tentang bukti kehidupan"

"lagu tentang bukti aku pernah hidup bahagia"

"lagu tentang sebuah perasan"

"lagu tentang Cinta"

"Aku Sayang Padamu Len"

Semburat merah muncul di pipinya tak heran aku karena memang ia gampang tersipu.

"Untukmu Sebuah Lagu"

_Dengar suara angin yang memanggil salju_

_Kini terasa dingin, gelenyar dalam biru_

_Berdiri denganmu, menghembuskan putih_

_Rasa beku yang menghampiri_

_Ujung dalam waktu, semuanya 'kan berlalu_

_Musim semi menunggu, menanti terharu_

_Dengar suara kehidupan dalam cahaya_

_Di tengah kesedihan, tembang di kegelapan_

_Takdir yang tlah kuketahui,_

_Tapi ingin ku hidup dan bernyanyi di dunia ini_

_Takkan mati di sini_

_Ku harap dapat tinggalkan, sesuatu yang menandakan_

_Bukti aku pernah hidup bahagia, di dunia…_

_Bukan lagu sedih yang ingin kudengarkan_

_Tolong sadari niatku, karna saat ini Hanya_

_senyum yang kuinginkan, menari di sampingmu_

_Ku ingin menyanyikan lagu-lagu bahagia_

_Musim pun berlalu, mengulang siklusnya,_

_Dan perasaan dulu kini pun terbaca_

_Tak pernah tersampaikan, tak bisa dilupakan_

_Tapi aku percaya, hati t'lah tersatukan_

_Keg'lapan menyelimutiku_

_Kebisingan meninggalkanku_

_Ku merasa takut dan sakit,_

_Ku merasa sepi…_

_Semuanya meninggalkan aku_

_Kecuali senyummu itu_

_Tetap tinggal di hatiku_

_Tolonglah… Jangan pergi…_

_Tetaplah menyanyikan lagu bahagia_

_Walaupun sepi terasa, nyanyikan suara_

_Karna ku kan slalu ada, merasakan bersama_

_Takkan pernah sendiri, (aku kan menemani…)_

_Kamu yang slalu ada, selalu menjaga_

_Tanganmu terasa hangat, menggengam dengan erat_

_Tak bisa kudengar suara, tapi bisa kurasa_

_Lewat jarimu yang menyatu…"Aku sayang padamu,"_

_Bukan lagu sedih yang ingin kudengarkan_

_Tolong sadari niatku, karna saat ini_

_Hanya senyum yang kuinginkan, menari di sampingmu_

_Belum sempat bernyanyi lagu-lagu bahagia_

_Ingin kualunkan irama, untukmu sebuah kata_

_Sebelum meninggalkanmu di sini…_

_Terima kasih.._

"Len terima kasih ya…sampai jumpa"

Terhuyung ku jatuh di hamparan putih salju. Mataku bagai menahan kantuk tak lama ku mendengar suara yang selama ini menemaniku di saat senang, sedih, gundah, kesal apa yang kurasa ia selalu membaca perasaanku.

"Rin! Rin! Kau? Riiiiiin!", suara yang selalu tenang mendampingiku kini penuh isak sesegukan.

Butir-butir bagai embun menetes dari sudut mata yang tampak dalam serta tajam namun baik didalam.

"Rin, jangan tingggalkan aku,"

"sendirian"

"di Dunia"


End file.
